Merry's Summer Holiday
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: Adventures of Merry...and little Pippin.
1. Default Chapter

****

MERRY'S SUMMER HOLIDAY, 1394, S.R.

Disclaimer: Neither the hobbits, nor the story _surrounding_ my story belong to me; they belong to JRR Tolkien. _This _story, however, is from my own imagination, based on what my imagination believes _may _have happened to Pippin...and Merry. NO SLASH HERE! For those who like slash, you can look elsewhere.

Note: This is only a story--an _extremely fictional _story. So, if you take offense at Saradoc being an emotionally absent father to Merry, then you may not want to read any further. Most of my stories have a bit this storyline, if you will, in them. I'm new at writing (and uploading!), and I have never lived on a farm, so I will be happy for constructive criticism. Thanks!

CHAPTER One - Summer Holiday

Merry was jostled in the wagon that brought him to Tuckborough, though the trip wasn't as bad as he initially thought it would be, it was still a long one. For most of this trip, he slept--in spite of the vigorous road. The coachman woke him a short while ago to announce their approach to Whitwell.

Merry always looked forward to his visits to see his cousins, and he especially anticipated this one. He became ill over a month ago, and was bedridden until a week ago. His mother was concerned about the long trip to Tuckborough away in the West Farthing, but reckoned the air and exercise would be good for him. 

The sun felt warm upon Merry's face. He shaded his eyes so he could better see the huge door to the main entrance of his uncle's smial in the distance. There were a few other smaller entrances built into the green hillside, but the main entrance was the door that all visitors and guests entered and departed, and he expected the driver to drop him off there. His gaze traveled further into the distant hills; they were beautiful to him. They contrasted with the wooded area of Buckland where he lived.

It was a few days from Mid Summer, and it was good to be out again. Merry drank in all the sunshine; he was indoors for far too long. The air smelled of dry warm earth, he thought; it had been nearly a fortnight since it last rained. Merry hoped it would rain while he was here. He loved the fragrance of the earth after a light summer rain. As the wagon came to a stop at the door, the driver got down and helped young Merry out. Yes, Merry was truly happy to see his Aunt Eglantine and Pearl step outside to welcome him. 

"Merry! Oh, you have grown!", cried Pearl as she drew him in for a hug. Merry smiled that she noticed his new growth. He was a whole inch taller than when she saw him last.

Pearl was the eldest daughter at nineteen; and she reveled in it. She shadowed her mother nearly everywhere she went, believing her mother's authority rolled onto herself merely due to her seniority over the younger ones. But all in all, she was sweeter than honey; and her weakness was her little four-year-old brother, Pippin, for whom her heart would melt at every laugh and tear.

"Come here, laddie, and let me see you!", his Aunt Eglantine laughed.

Merry stepped up to his Aunt, who was only a few inches taller than he was, and also a little broader. She held his face with one hand and stroked his curly brown hair with the other. She gently drew his face towards her and enveloped him in an embrace that told him he was truly loved and welcomed. Auntie Eglantine always wore an apron, and her aprons always seemed to carry the aroma of cakes or cookies. After his Aunt finished hugging him, he stepped away and bowed as a young gentle-hobbit should, and thanked his aunt for welcoming him into her home. His aunt delighted in her nephew's good manners--he seemed already a courteous young hobbit.

Merry noticed a tiny little hobbit hiding behind his aunt Eglantine's skirt. Merry knew it was Pippin; he peered around his mamma's skirt in play, and smiled at Merry. Merry noticed the tiny hobbit was sucking his finger while laughing. "Peregrin Took! Take your finger out of your mouth!", said Eglantine while brushing Pippin's hand away from his mouth. She swept her young son up into her arms. Merry always thought Pippin to be small for his age, but thought perhaps it ran in the family. 

Merry would never forget the first time he saw Pippin. Pippin was only a baby, but something in Merry's heart told him that he and Pippin had adventures ahead of them; Pippin was the little brother Merry always wanted, but never got. Merry smiled back and said, "Hullo Pippin!" Pippin laughed, and put his finger back in his mouth. Pippin knew Merry from previous visits and positively adored his older cousin.

Together, Eglantine, Pearl, and Pippin brought Merry into Great Smials and closed the door behind them.

"Meriadoc! Welcome!"

Merry spun around in the kitchen to see his Uncle Paladin approach him in the with his arms open wide and a smile to match. His uncle was a tall hobbit--at least to Merry--and, being a farmer by trade his uncle also had a healthy frame to his body. Merry met his uncle likewise, and they squeezed in a great bear hug. Merry missed his uncle; Paladin was like...like the father he, well..._he was like a father_.

Paladin released his nephew. "Turn around, lad! Let me see how much you've grown!"

Merry would not deny the chance of showing off how he had grown since last summer, so he did a pirouette with pleasure.

"My sister obviously cares well for her son!", beamed Paladin, patting Merry on the back, "and so shall I."

"Merry! Merry!!", Merry heard his other two cousins call and run towards him. Pimpernel and Pervinca also called Pim and Perva, respectively. As a baby learning to talk, Pippin couldn't pronounce their given names, and what he did pronounce, caught on with family and friends. 

These two were closer in age to Merry, being three years older and three years younger than he. Pim loved Merry; she considered him the "extra" brother, and feared for him when she learned he was terribly ill. Like her sister Pearl, Pim carried an air of authority about her as well, even if it was only over Perva and Pippin. Being only fifteen, next in line to Pearl, she knew she was not the final word around the Took house. However, Pim could at times seem a bit bossy herself when she wanted her way while playing games. It was this false authority that made Merry laugh, and he enjoyed teasing her the most.

Perva, a little younger at nine-and-a-half years old, was also happy to see her cousin. Merry was her favorite cousin, and she had a bit of a crush on him, as well; she knew for sure that Merry had a soft spot in his heart for her. Merry would do just about anything for her, and she loved him for it. 

With every visit to Whitwell, Merry saw what he didn't have at Brandy Hall. He wished with all his heart that he had at least one brother _or _sister; he'd settle for one of either. Since that seemed to be an impossibility between his parents, whenever he visited his cousins, he would pretend that they were his sisters and brother; even if it was for only a little while. Merry didn't care if it was a boyish notion, but truth be told, he felt his Uncle Paladin was more a father to him than his own. 

Merry avoided talking about his father like the plague; all he knew was that although he had a father, he'd never really known him. He was always "busy", or locked away in his study. Merry's father never made time for him. His duties as Master of the Hall always took precedence. Saradoc only came out of his study to join his family for supper; Merry recalled that the conversations that did take place at the dinner table were very stiff and formal. When he was younger, he would draw pictures for his father to decorate his study with, but was never allowed inside to give them to him. He would have to wait until his father came out for supper. Saradoc never took a walk with his son, kissed him, hugged him, or even held his hand. Merry could not understand why his father was so distant from him. But he cheered up; he would make the most of his visit here. He'd leave Brandy Hall behind for a little while.


	2. Chapter Two A Breakfast For Champions

****

CHAPTER Two - A Breakfast for Champions

The next morning, Merry woke to the aroma of flapjacks cooking for breakfast, and his stomach growled. He heard someone walk up to his door and knock. It was Dahlia, the cook. He knew Dahlia--she was his cousins' nanny, and she also helped out around the smials until it was time to go home just before dinner. Dahlia was an older hobbit grandmother whose husband died years ago of a winter sickness. When his aunt gave birth to Pippin, Dahlia offered to help out with the four children, and since then, she had became part of the family.

"Time to arise, Master Meriadoc!", yelled Dahlia from behind the door, "it's half past nine!"

"Yes, Ma'am!", Merry yelled in return, "and please, call me Merry!" But he already got the feeling she was no longer behind the door. He could hear her bare hobbit feet shuffling down the hallway.

Merry was exhausted when he went to bed last evening. His aunt and uncle kept him up wanting news of the Brandybuck clan. Finally satisfied they had all the latest hearsay, and seeing their nephew yawning every minute or so, they finally let Merry go off to bed. 

He leaned up on his elbow in the bed, rubbed his tired eyes and surveyed the morning outside his window. It was bright and cheery outside, and full of trees and green hills to explore. He was anxious to start his holiday, so he swung the blanket over the bed and got up. All he wore to bed was the shirt he traveled in the day before and a pair of underclothes, so he felt the early morning chill as he tiptoed to the wash basin. After he washed his face and hands, he opened his bag and changed into clean shirt and trousers. He then left for the kitchen to take in the aroma, and fill his hungry stomach.

At the table he met with a large platter of flapjacks, fruit and cream, bread with butter, and bits of bacon fried to a crisp. He hadn't tasted food this good since...well, since he left home the day before yesterday! It was a long wagon drive from Buckland to Tuckborough! His twelve-year-old appetite dug in.

Little Pippin was also eating his breakfast across the table from Merry. He was sitting in a special chair that brought him to the same level as the table. He had food in his mouth, food in his hair, food in his lap--but he would get to all that as soon as his hands were free from holding the pieces of bread in his hands, ready to take the place of the fruit in his mouth at first swallow. "Slow down, Master Peregrin! There's food enough for everyone!", Dahlia chided, as she took hold of one of Pippin's recently freed hands and wiped it and his mouth with a damp cloth. Pippin merely kept on chewing with his mouth packed with food, focusing on the serious business at hand.

Merry watched the comical scene before him, and wondered how such a little boy could put away so much food! Merry noticed Pippin was actually keeping up with him! Not to be out done by some upstart four-year-old, Merry filled his bowl with more berries. He didn't wish to be a glutton on his first day, so decided only several spoonfuls with cream would suffice.

Merry's breakfast activities were interrupted by a scream outside. He jumped at the sound; he knew the voice behind that scream--it was Pim. He wiped his mouth, and jumped from the table and ran out the kitchen door to see what the matter was. 

He was first to arrive on the scene. He saw Pim lying on the ground holding her leg. She was in tears.

"What happened?!", asked Merry, as he ran up to her.

"Nothing! Go away!", Pim sobbed. 

Merry could hear the pain in her voice. "Something's happened, Pim! I can even see it! Are you hurt?" By this time his Aunt, Pearl and Vina were coming near; apparently Dahlia stayed in the kitchen to watch over young Pip in his chair.

"Pim! What have you done?", asked Eglantine. She looked at her daughter on the ground holding her now swollen ankle.

"I (sniff)...I, was trying to walk on the fence (sniff), to see if I could (sniff)...", was her reply, but her mother guessed all the rest.

"More like fancying yourself a minstrel and performing before a crowd!", laughed Perva. A sharp eye from her mother made Perva hold her tongue from further teasing.

"Pim! What in the Shire were you thinking?! That fence is too high for anyone to walk on!"

Pim was so embarrassed; she began to sob even more. 

"Let's get her inside, Pearl", said Eglantine. Pearl obeyed and the two women hauled up Pim to her good foot to take her limping to her room. 


	3. Chapter Three Just A Boy

****

CHAPTER Three - Just A Boy...

****

"Momma, who's going to take Miss Ruby her basket?", Perva asked her mother while holding a large basket full of breads, cheese, and dried fruit.

Eglantine paused from peeling potatoes, and her eyes went wide. "Goodness, child! I completely forgot about Miss Ruby's basket earlier when Pim hurt her ankle! I sent Pim out to fetch the eggs when she took a notion to the wooden fence--foolish girl!" Eglantine thought for a moment, but came up with no answers.

****

"Momma!", cried Perva, "_I _can go!"

"No, dear, you're too young to go that distance all by yourself. I'll find someone else."

****

"Momma,", Perva said, "not alone! Merry can come with me!"

"Sweetie, he's not long out of the sick bed himself. I don't think he can make a journey that far, either."

"What journey?", Merry walked into the kitchen and overheard himself being spoken of.

"To Miss Ruby's", replied Perva, "she lives away down past Cousin Ferdinand's farm."

"Oh, that's not too far, Auntie", Merry replied, "I'll be happy to go with Perva to visit Miss Ruby."

"Merry, you're just a boy yourself--it's still too far for young ones to go all 

by themselves." Eglantine added, "Only the day before last, Paladin told me he saw Big Folk traveling on the main road, and I didn't like the sound of it."

Merry's face fell. _Just a boy_....

Eglantine saw the effect of her words-- "Merry, I didn't mean to hurt you; I 

just worry after your safety. Your mother would be angry with me if she knew I let you travel far without an escort."

"We'll be _together_!", Perva said. "There'll be two of us; no one will 

bother us if they see two are together."

Eglantine thought better of sending two helpless children away yonder on their own, but she had sent Pearl to fetch the local healer, Mrs. Longbottom, for Pim and...well, Miss Ruby _was _depending on this basket. 

Miss Ruby was yet another of Eglantine's self-imposed charges. She was alone and elderly at the ripe old age of ninety-nine. With no husband or children to look after her, she was all that was left of her family. She tended a tiny garden to make ends meet, but now her eyesight was failing, and so Eglantine would have Pearl, Pim and Perva take her a basket of bread and eggs twice a week to aid her. 

"I can walk that far, auntie. Let me go with Perva..._please_.", Merry insisted; his deep blue eyes pled his case. Although he never met Miss Ruby, he knew of her and her circumstances and wanted to help.

**__**

If Miss Ruby didn't get her basket, she won't have much to eat for a while, 

except a few vegetables from her bit of garden, Eglantine thought it over once again. Even at old age, hobbits still had voracious appetites. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about; and perhaps there was, but she had heard nothing else in the last two days of the foreign travelers. 

"Oh, alright", Eglantine gave in. Paladin may have a few words to say about this, though..


	4. Chapter Four The Journey

****

CHAPTER Four - The Journey

Merry and Perva were walking down the dirt road, each carrying a basket full of bread, cheese and eggs. Aunt Eglantine didn't know when Pim would be in any shape to travel again. With her injured ankle and all, so she gave each child a basket laden with enough food that would last more than three or four days for Miss Ruby.

Perva was laughing and running as if the sun would go away tomorrow and never return. Merry kept reserved. He considered himself too old for such childish nonsense; he would be a teen soon and felt he must act grown up. Besides, he wanted to impress his aunt and uncle with his ability to be responsible.

For well over an hour of walking on the road, Merry thought he could hear footsteps behind him. He'd stop and turn. No one there. Odd... Merry did this several times. He would swear that he heard... There! He heard it again! This time he thought to surprise the sneak and kept walking, and after a few more steps did a twisting jump.

Merry's jaw dropped. "_Pippin_!! Where did you come from?!"

Pippin laughed at Merry and pointed, "From there!", Pippin pointed, "In da bush! I go wit you, Merry!" Pippin walked up to Merry, took hold of his cousin's hand and started walking as if nothing unusual was happening.

Perva stopped in her tracks upon hearing Merry's shout, and ran back to Merry. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Peregrin Took! You turn around and go back home this instant!!"

"No!", yelled Pippin, and stuck his tongue out at his sister in defiance. "Momma say I'm a big boy! So I come, too!", and stomped past his sister, still dragging Merry by the hand. "C'mon, Merry!"

Merry sighed and rolled his eyes, "He can't go home now, Perva! We're too far from home, and he'll get lost, or worse!" Merry looked at Pippin, "the Big Folks will find him and eat him, _starting with his tongue!_' Merry stressed the last part to teach Pippin a lesson.

Pippin got worried. "No!! No big fokes eat me! I want to come, too...", said Pippin, and he stamped his foot and sat down in the dirt to sulk. Pippin was lonely at home and only wanted to play with his big sister and....brother. 

Perva stooped to admonish Pippin, "Mamma must be worried sick about you, Pippin!"

Pippin, wiped his nose with his sleeve. "What does that mean (sniff)? Is mamma throwing up?"

"No!", Merry grabbed Pippin's hand, "it means we have to hurry now so we can return home as quickly as possible!", said Merry. Then he looked up into the low green hillside, "I can see Miss Ruby's smial from here. So we may as well get going."


	5. Chapter Five Berries and Babies

****

CHAPTER FIVE - Berries And Babies

****

Merry was relieved to be back on the road and headed back home. He was now worrying over his aunt. Hopefully, she wouldn't think he snuck Pippin off without so much as a word to her--he'd done it once before! When he was ten and Pippin was two, they took a walk--a _long _walk without telling a grown up. His aunt was so upset with worry, she was crying when they returned. That is the thing that Merry remembered the most; his aunt being so upset over Pippin's disappearance. That...and the punishment he received from his own mother when he got home...

Merry looked up into the summer sky. The sun rose past noon and the day grew warmer than they expected. They stopped for a rest and drank a bit of the water Merry had with him.

"Look!", cried Pippin, and the two older children turned in the direction of 

Pippin's voice. "Look what I find!" Pippin was covered head to toe in berry 

juice; purple liquid smeared all over his mouth, shirt, and trousers. He stepped up to Perva and Merry and offered a little chubby hand dripping with berry juice that held two large, and slightly mushed berries. 

"Berries!", shouted both children in unison. Ignoring Pippin's offer, Perva 

almost knocked Merry to the ground in the race to the berry bushes. There were several bushes just off to the side of the road brimming with berries ready to burst. All the children ate their fill, and then filled their pockets. 

"Look at my hands!", laughed Perva.

"Look at your dress!", Merry laughed in dismay, "your mother is going to be so angry!" Perva saw her dress was be terribly stained, but laughed as Merry did. "Yes, she'll be angry, but she won't fuss too much. It'll just become another work dress." Then Perva returned Merry's amazement, "And look at your shirt! Won't your mother be angry as well?"

Merry looked down at his shirt. It wasn't stained nearly as bad as Perva's 

dress, or Pippin altogether, but there was a drop of berry juice here and there. "Yes, she will a little, and after a bit of fussing, she'll tell me how 

fortunate she is to even _have _a son who gets his clothes stained!" Merry stopped laughing and realized what he'd just said.

Perva stopped laughing as well, understanding that Merry just disclosed a lonely, private part of himself. They walked together in silence for a moment, then Perva asked, "Do you miss not having a brother or 

sister?"

Still walking, Merry shrugged, "A little." He sheepishly looked at the ground, and thought better, "no..." , He sighed, "I miss it a lot. Sometimes, I make believe that...", Merry blushed, "that you, Pippin, Pim and Pearl are my brother and sisters."

"Why do you suppose your momma and papa never had more children?"

"I don't know," Merry kicked a stone in his path. "I do know that it can't happen as long as one of them is always behind locked doors!"

"Sure it can!"

Merry laughed, "No it can't!"

"My sister, Pim, says that all it takes is a kiss to have a baby!", and with that, Perva pursed her lips and kissed the back of her own hand. She looked sideways at Merry, with an all-knowing look, "I'm certain your papa had enough time to kiss, didn't he?"

Merry looked with shock at his cousin. "A _kiss_?! I can't believe you fell for all that madness! Everyone knows it takes more than a kiss!"

Perva stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling my sister _mad_?"

"Yes!" laughed Merry, and he walked over to Perva and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "If that were true, then _we'd _have a baby, too!"

"Silly boy! It doesn't work on cousins! The momma and papa can't be cousins!"

"Doesn't work on cousins?! Silly _girl_, it doesn't work on cousins because it _doesn't work at all!_", Merry said as he dodged a swing from Perva.

"Alright, O Wise One!", Perva mocked as she connected her fist to Merry's arm, "How _are _babies born?"

Merry rubbed his arm, and became very serious. "Alright, I'll tell you. The mother lays an egg, much like a hen does, and then the dad sprinkles dust on it, specially made by the Elves. The mother then swallows the egg, and her tummy swells until the baby in the egg is ready to burst, and then the baby is born."

Perva nodded; this did sound more believable than kissing. Then added, "You mean your cousin Merimas and I could've kissed at Yule, and I wouldn't have had a baby?"

"Merimas?!", Merry put his arm around his cousin as they walked, "Perva, let me tell you about Merimas!"


	6. Chapter Six Up A Tree

****

Chapter Six - Up A Tree

As they walked, their laughter echoed down the road and off the trees. Even Pippin joined in the fun and laughter, though he had no idea of what his sister and cousin were talking about--he laughed because, well--Pippin just liked to laugh! 

As they walked further down the road, they heard howling that sounded not too far away. Merry shot a look to Perva; she returned a frightened look of her own. He shaded his eyes and looked far down the road--nothing. They kept walking; cautiously looking about for wild dogs. 

Merry quickened his pace, and Pippin had to run at times to keep up with his sister and cousin. "Wait!", Pippin cried.

"Shhhh! Not so loud!", Merry cautioned him.

"Why? Are da Big Fokes coming?", Pippin whispered.

Soon Pippin began to lag again. Merry picked him up and carried him pig-a-back. They heard more howling--closer this time. Merry was now frightened himself--wild dogs? He saw a gray shape move swiftly through the dense foliage. Now he was definitely scared, and Pippin noticed. Pippin began to be frightened as well.

Perva let out a small yelp when she saw two more shapes run across the road ahead of them.

"The tree!", Merry indicated to Perva with a look; there was a tree by the edge of the road that looked easy enough for them to climb. They were almost there when a dark shape loomed to the side of them, baring his 

teeth. Perva screamed and literally ran up the tree, and then reached down for Pippin. With both now safe up the tree, Merry slowly and carefully inched toward the lowest branch, careful not to make the animal lunge at him.

As he started to lift himself up, and the dark shape charged at him anyway. Merry quickly found himself scrambling to get up the tree. The muzzle caught his right foot as he slipped in trying to get a foothold. "Ahhh! Let go of me!", cried Merry. The animal yanked and pulled at Merry's foot, but Merry hung on for dear life. Merry was so intent on getting up the tree he barely felt the teeth sinking into his flesh. 

"No!!", Perva screamed in terror while she watched in helpless fright as Merry struggled to gain hold in the tree.

Finally, the Took blood began to warm up inside her. "Merry! Take my hand, Merry!!"

The wolf yanked harder and Merry almost lost his entire grip.

"Merry!! No!!", Perva cried, now even more terrified, "Take my hand, Merry!!"

Merry looked up, and there was Perva, holding onto a huge branch while reaching out to him. "No! I'll drag you down with me!"

"No you won't! Take my hand!!", Perva was screaming and crying. "Merry!!"

__

I can't hang like this forever, he thought, and as he thought this, the sweat in his hand made him slip. Perva shrieked. As he slipped, in the same movement, he swung his right arm up and grabbed Perva's hand.

Perva hung on; she was stronger than she looked. Merry, getting a good grasp of Perva's hand and wrist, now grabbed for a solid branch with his left hand. With one last heave, he pulled himself up into the tree. The wolf couldn't hold onto Merry's foot, so it let go, but not before it shredded more of his flesh.

Merry was safe, and up in the tree. He looked down; there were at least four or five dogs walking around beneath the tree. He could see one of them licking its chops; licking Merry's blood from its muzzle, no doubt. Merry sat back against the huge center branch and caught his breath. He was safe. Though now he could not see how they were to get down anytime soon.

Pippin was calming down, but was still crying. "What do we do now?", Perva sniffed. "Your foot! It's bleeding and needs a bandage!"

Merry now looked at his foot; it _was _bleeding pretty bad. "They will never leave as long as there is the scent of blood", Merry leaned against the large branch and said, "Someone will come for us--but for their sake, I hope they're careful!"

"Not if they don't know we're here!", sniffed Perva.

"They know we're out here, Perva! Was it not your own mother who let us come on this trip?"

Perva was sitting next to Merry on one of the stronger branches, holding Pippin in her lap. She handed Pippin to Merry for the moment while she ripped the hem from her dress. She took Pippin back in her arms and gave the strip of cloth to Merry.

Merry looked at the makeshift bandage; he was stirred by Perva's thoughtfulness. "I know that was your favorite dress."

"_Work _dress, remember? And _if _it was my favorite, it's not anymore! I don't ever want anything to remind me of all this! Not even this dress!"

"Papa will come for us!", Pippin was scared, but spoke his absolute confidence in his papa. 

Merry saw how frightened his little cousin was and squeezed his shoulder, "Papa _will _come for us, Pip." He took the cloth Perva gave him and wrapped it around his foot, making a nice bandage for the time being.

Perva leaned up against Merry and put her head on his shoulder, and held his hand. Merry put his arm around her and drew her and Pippin close. Here, up in a tree in the road, sat three terrified children--one with a blleeding foot, as five wild dogs paced around the trunk salivating over who would be the first to fall...


	7. Chapter Seven The Big Fokes

****

CHAPTER Seven - The Big Foke

They had been up in the tree for a while now; most of the animals were either lying down at the trunk or sitting, waiting for their prey to drop out of the tree. One or two were still pacing. As Merry peered down at them, they looked up at him-- licking their muzzles.

The sun hid behind a bank of dark clouds, and the children grew drowsy, as it was getting late. Merry's foot was throbbing and still oozing blood, even through the makeshift bandage. Then he felt it. A raindrop here, then another, and another. Of all times, Middle Earth decides to rain....now. Soon the rain was a steady fall. Merry tried to shelter Perva and Pippin, but it didn't matter; they all got soaked. Merry tried to keep his thoughts on when they would be found. Pippin, sitting next to Merry in Perva's lap, fell asleep and nearly fell out of the tree, but Merry quickly 

grabbed his shirt in his fist and hauled Pippin back into his seat. He could 

feel Pippin was chilled, so he rubbed Pippin's arms vigorously to get them warm up. 

He saw Perva slipping downward; she, too, had fallen asleep, but immediately woke as soon as she felt herself lose her balance. She looked about in a stunned and drowsy state. "Oh, Merry! How long shall we be here?", Perva yawned. "I am so sleepy!"

Merry didn't answer her. He looked in the other direction to avoid her. "I don't know...", he sighed, and he felt his eyes welling up with tears, but he wouldn't let himself cry...not yet. He couldn't--not until everyone was safe. He didn't know how long he could hold up, either; it was getting late, and eventually, sleep would take him, too. Merry felt himself slip ever so slightly, then he painfully stirred himself awake. He took a deep breath to wake himself further. Perva dozed with her head on his shoulder. She awoke when he slipped, but settled down again when she saw he was fine. Everything was quiet. It stopped raining a short while ago, and now 

he was wet and cold. He shivered. Merry knew his aunt and uncle had to be out looking for them; they should have returned before afternoon tea, and it had to be way past suppertime by now_. They should have been here by now! Where were they? Were they not looking for them?, _Merry wondered.

Then Merry thought he heard the sound of horse's hoofs in the distance. He figured it was the wind and tossed away the idea of riders. Then he heard it again, still in the distance, but he was certain now that he did in fact, hear horses. He waited. He looked down at the dogs, but because it was now dark, Merry could not see very well if they heard the horses, too. He heard them panting, and could hear one get up and run through the brush. 

He did hear the horses! Merry was wide-awake now. He woke up Perva. 

"Hmmm? Merry?", Perva yawned and stretched, until she remembered where she was and caught her balance. She looked down and sighed. "We're still here."

"Shhh! Listen!", said Merry.

Perva held her breath to try and hear what Merry was so frantic for her to hear. "What is it?" 

"Don't you hear it? It's getting closer!"

She listened again. The sound was too heavy for ponies. " Horses!! Merry, It's horses!", cried Perva. Her excitement woke up Pippin, "Papa?", he yawned.

Merry could make out shapes in the dark, but before they got close enough for him to see, the riders halted. He could hear them talk, but Merry couldn't make out what they were saying; their language didn't sound familiar. They stopped talking, and one of the riders unsheathed a sword; Merry could see it shine in the moonlight. The first rider yelled something unintelligible and charged toward the tree. The dogs started howling and running frenzied around the tree, but this rider seemed different. When they saw that yelping wouldn't scare off the Man, they all began to yelp and disperse, deprived of any meal for the night.

The sword was raised high and seemed to be coming straight for Merry and his cousins; it frightened Merry so much that he gave out a yell. The horseman charging with his sword came to a sudden halt. It was plain to Merry that this was a Man; he never saw a Man before, but this one was close, though--too close. He frightened Merry, and Merry didn't know why. Perhaps it was his aunt Eglantine's alarm that triggered his fear.

Merry heard the second horseman yell something to his companion; the Man looked up. He looked straight up at Merry!

"Gg-go away!", Merry screamed, "Get going, you..you!", was all he could speak. "Go!!" He was shaking with fear. Perva clung onto Merry for a shield. 

Pippin was wide eyed with fear--_were these Big Fokes gon'ta eat him?_

The first horseman turned and looked at the second horseman. Again, more language that Merry didn't understand. The first horseman looked up to Merry and spoke. "Hullo!" 

Merry understood the greeting, but made no attempt to reply.

"Hullo, I say!", the horseman repeated. He looked to his companion and shrugged. The second horseman brought his horse up to the tree where Merry and his cousins were perched and dismounted.

"Greetings, young friend!", tried the second, "My name is Thorongil; my 

companion is here is Elladan", the second horseman nodded to the first. 

Merry tried to back away, but soon realized he was still in the tree. His breathing quickened. He looked to the ground and saw the animals had left, but knew as soon as the strangers left, they would return again. _What do I do?, _thought Merry_, flee from one danger into another?_

Thorongil stepped closer to the tree, and startled Merry to the point that he lost his balance and nearly fell out of the tree, but caught hold onto a low 

branch as he fell. Perva screamed as she held Pippin in her arms. 

Merry was too weak to hold on. He hoped his Uncle Paladin would find his cousins...and he let go.

****

. 


	8. Chapter Eight Three Children, A Man and...

****

CHAPTER Eight - Three Children, A Man and an Elf

Thorongil dropped his sword to the ground and easily caught the young hobbit in his arms. Merry tried to put up a fight, but was too weak. To Thorongil, Merry was no bigger than a small Man-child of about four years of age. He held him firmly in his arms until the hobbit was spent. He then sat the hobbit child upon a large rock. He could see the boy was trembling with cold--or fear. Thorongil took off his cloak and put it on Merry.

"D-do Men like their q-quarry warm or c-cold?", Merry shivered; he was too tired and cold to care about any backlash.

Thorongil looked at the boy, then a realization came to him; the child saw the sword! "No need to fear, boy!", replied Thorongil. "What is your name?"

Merry said nothing. 

****

Thorongil knew the hobbit was frightened, but needed to gather more information to be able to help. He kneeled down to Merry's level and tried once more, "Lad, what is your name?" Thorongil looked deep into the child's blue eyes. "Neither my friend, or I, will harm you, or let harm come upon you. _That is my word_."

Merry's gaze traveled down the road; it didn't seem to him his uncle was coming any time soon. He wanted to go home. 

"Merry.", he finally said. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Merry", Thorongil used his name, "Don't be frightened! Where are your mother and father?"

Merry wiped his eyes with his wet shirtsleeve, "Please...", Merry sniffed. 

"Please don't hurt them", he looked towards the tree, "I will go with you."

Elladan spoke more Elvish to Thorongil. Thorongil looked worried and spoke to Merry, "Merry, the wolves will be coming back, and in greater numbers. We need to get your friends down from the tree and leave here. Where do you live?" Thorongil tried to soothe Merry's fears, "Elladan and I are traveling far tonight, and can give you safe passage home."

__

Where is Uncle Paladin?, thought Merry. "Whitwell, near Tuckborough", Merry said wearily. "Those in the tree are my cousins, Perva and Pippin Took."

__

Took? Thorongil turned to Elladan standing nearby and spoke in Elvish, I know of this family, but why these little ones are abroad this late at night, and all alone worries me." Thorongil nodded to Merry's foot. "This one has an injured foot, the other two are cold and weary; they all will need nourishment before we go further."

Thorongil turned back to Merry, "Come, Merry', he said, "We must make 

haste and get you home. But first, we must see to your injured foot--and I can see hunger in your eyes."

It was a bit of a task to coax Perva and Pippin out of their safe tree but when she noticed Elladan setting out food, her hunger and cold got the best of her. As Pippin was being handed down to Thorongil, he took one look at the big Man and his eyes went wide. "Are you Big Fokes gon' ta eat me? Or my tongue?"

"No, little one, we eat the same food as you!" _I mean Really, Elladan!, _Thronogil threw a look to his companion, _Where do they get such ideas? _Elladan only shook his head.

Thorongil took Perva and Pippin over to the blanket Merry sat on. He took from his pack a loaf of bread and a flask. He broke the loaf into three sections and handed each child a piece. The children ate the bread hungrily and washed it down with the liquid Thorongil offered. It tasted sweet and fresh as clear spring water, and it made them feel warm inside. As Merry ate, Thorongil quickly bathed and bandaged his foot, and wrapped a new bandage around it.

Pippin sneezed. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his shirtsleeve. Thorongil took Pippin, while still stuffing bread in his mouth, and tucked him inside his cloak to warm him up. He and Elladan each gave an extra blanket to Merry and Perva to keep warm with.

After Thorongil settled the older children on the horses, he hoisted himself 

into the saddle. Merry held a death grip on the saddle. Perva rode with Elladan. With a flick of the reins, off they rode in the direction of Tuckborough


	9. Chapter Nine Where Roads Meet

****

CHAPTER Nine - Where Roads Meet

Merry was once again being jostled, but this time he was riding a horse, not sitting in a wagon. He looked over to Perva, and she glanced back at him. Her expression told him that this wasn't all a dream.

Pippin was still and quiet underneath Thorongil's cloak. He took his finger out of his mouth and asked Thorongil, "Where do woofs come from? Do they have mammas?"

"They are creatures left over from a fell winter long ago", answered Thorongil, "and, yes, I do believe they have mothers!". He smiled and patted Pippin's head. Pippin felt warm to his touch.

Pippin asked, "Do their papas come find them when they're scared?" 

Thorongil's smile disappeared. _Where was this child's father?_, he wondered. "Yes, little one", he answered softly, "their papas come to find their children when they are frightened." Thorongil preferred to stay out of Hobbit business, but he found himself focusing all his hope on this little child's father finding him.

"Where is my papa? Will da woofs eat him?", Pippin was now worried over his papa. Merry also turned to look at Thorongil.

"No, child," then he looked at Merry, his face full of concern. "We scattered the wolves; there are none left to eat your papa". Then Thorongil snuggled Pippin closer to keep him warm and whispered, "Go to sleep, Pippin." Pippin put his finger back in his mouth and closed his eyes.

They all rode further on in silence for a while. Thorongil patted Merry on the shoulder and pointed up ahead. Merry could barely make it out, but at once knew that it was Whitwell. He soon made out the flickering of lanterns in the windows, and he could smell the wood burning in stoves and fireplaces...but where was Uncle Paladin?

Merry heard something whir in the wind. Elladan shouted something in his 

language. "Stop!", Thorongil shouted, and hunkered over Merry and Pippin to shield them. 

Merry heard another whir, and this time he heard Thorongil yell something under his breath. _Who's shooting arrows? _"Stop!!", Merry heard himself scream to the darkness.

Someone yelled a muffled sound, and the whirring arrows stopped. "Who goes there?!" 

"It's us!", yelled Merry. "Merry, Perva, and Pippin!", purposely omitting the two Men.

"Are those two Big Folk with you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine; these two Men rescued us from the wolves!"

"Wolves!", cried the voice, "That's who we've been flinging arrows at all 

night!" The voice stepped out into the moonlight; it was Mister Woodcot, one of Paladin's trusted farm hands.

"Where's my uncle?", Merry asked.

"He's yonder in the smials; he was attacked by one of the wolves." Merry blanched at the thought of his uncle being attacked by a wolf. "We were searching for you three children when the wolves came out and 

surrounded us. We were all able to escape them, but your uncle put up a fight with one wolf in particular; he had a bit of your coat in his mouth." Mister Woodcot nodded to Merry. "Paladin was furious, thinking you all had been attacked, and wanted whatever bit was left of you. Some of us had our arrows stored not too far away, and were able to help 

defend him."

Merry hurried to get down off the horse, but was stopped by Thorongil. "Wait Merry! You will be injured if you jump from this height." Thorongil woke up Pippin, and handed him over to Elladan to hold while he himself dismounted. Soon everyone was off the horses and standing on the dirt road.

"And who are these Big Folk with you, Mister Merry?", Woodcot squinted in the darkness.

"I am Thorongil, and this is my companion, Elladan.", answered Thorongil. A little blood trickled down his hand; an arrow nicked the back of it. "I would like to deliver these children directly to their father; who will take me to him? Is he well enough to receive his own?"

Woodcot nodded, "He's able to receive his own, as you put it; he'll be glad to see them."

The entire group walked the distance to where the children lived, walked 

up to the door and knocked. Perva felt strange waiting for an answer to her own door, so she turned the knob and opened it.

Eglantine and Dahlia sat at the kitchen table and looked up. Eglantine gasped upon seeing the two huge Men escorting her children

"Momma! Momma!!", cried Perva and Pippin, and ran into their mother's waiting arms. Eglantine wrapped her arms around her daughter and little son. Pippin had much to report to his mother, "Momma! I ride a big pony--and we saw mean woofs--and da woofs have mommas and papas--an' da Big Fokes didn't eat us--an', an'...", the excited little mouth kept on going, but Eglantine took it all in and enveloped him in a tight embrace. "Momma, I can't..._breathe_!"

Merry, still wearing the huge blanket, touched her arm as she hugged Pippin, "Auntie...these Men saved us."

Holding her little son, safe in her own arms, and looking over her other 

children, as any mother would, for signs to tell other stories. There were none. Still gaping at the sight of the two Men in her kitchen, she found her tongue, and said, "Half a moment while I fetch their father; he will certainly want to meet you." She turned and left the kitchen.

Thorongil and Elladan, stood hunkered over in the kitchen, looked at each other, and thought, _And we will want to meet him_. They, indeed, were glad to know the children's father had survived the wolf attack; not many did.

Moments later, Paladin appeared in the kitchen, holding Pippin close to him; he wore a clean white bandage around his thigh and upper arm. Eglantine, Pearl, and Pim followed him into the kitchen. "Perva!! Merry!!", he wept as he knelt down to receive them all in his arms, and held them for a long time. He looked up at the Men stooped over in his kitchen. "Who are you?"

Once again, Thorongil introduced himself and Elladan.

"I am Paladin Took", he stood up, "and these are my children. I understand you _found them in the road_?"

"Yes," Thorongil began, "We were traveling on the road and saw wolves blocking our path, and charged at them. We found your children in a tree surrounded by the same wolves, sir", Thorongil said, and nodded to Merry, "This young one guarded his charges well."


	10. Chapter Ten Wake Up!

****

CHAPTER Ten - Wake Up! 

To Paladin's surprise, the two travelers took up his invitation to stay the 

night; perhaps, it seemed the Big Folk feared wolves as well. Together they lit up their pipes, and relaxed in front of the fireplace. They talked long into the night about the doings of the Shire and the lost kingdom. Paladin loved to talk about history, and these two certainly knew a lot of it! When they awoke the next morning, they joined the family for First Breakfast, and then departed for a place called Imladris. Paladin stood in the morning's sunlight, and watched the two Travelers depart down the lane towards the road that would take them east. He would never forget Thorongil and Elladan.

Eglantine, Dahlia, and the girls had just finished cleaning up from First Breakfast and had a bit of tea, that the time to set about preparing the second breakfast of the day came. They sliced up more fruits and vegetables, cooked eggs, sausages, potatoes, and flapjacks. They baked fresh bread, and prepared fruits, vegetables, and set out butter and cream. 

Merry, Perva, and Pippin were allowed to sleep in, considering their adventure the day before. Normally, they'd be given tasks to help out--even little Pippin. 

Presently, Pim's ankle was feeling better, and was sent to awaken them.

Pim limped down the long narrow hallway to her sister's room. She knocked and opened the door. Perva was still fast asleep. Pim puzzled on this; Perva was an early riser, and even though she was completely exhausted when she went to bed the night before, Perva would ordinarily be up by now. Pim walked to Perva's bedside and lightly shook her. 

"Perva!", Pim whispered, "Perva, wake up! It's time for Second Breakfast!" If nothing else served, the thought of food should have waked her sister. Perva opened her eyes, and then shut them again. 

"Pervinca!!", Pim insisted. Perva opened her eyes once more, and turned over to face her older sister. 

"Can't I sleep in this morning?", Perva asked. _Goodness, it must be the crack of dawn! _

"Perva, you have slept in this morning! It's Eight O'clock!"

Perva groaned. "Alright, I'm getting up."

Pim next went to Merry's room. She knocked and waited; no answer. Pim knocked again, and this time cracked open the door--only to find Merry also still asleep. 

"Merry?", Pim crept to his bedside, "Merry!" _What is going on with these _

two?, she wondered, and nudged Merry awake.

Merry opened his eyes, then he too, closed them, and rolled back over. 

"Oh, no you don't!", Pim said, "Get up, you sluggard!". This time, Pim ran to the other side of the bed, and roused him with another nudge; more insistent. "Merry! You can't go back to sleep! Breakfast is waiting!"

Just watch me!, he thought."Alright! I'm getting up!", he said, and angrily threw the covers aside and dragged his feet towards the wash basin.

__

Was it her, or did these two seem grumpy this morning?

Pim went to her brother's room last; Pippin was easier. Though he, too, was still asleep, Pim simply scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the kitchen. Pippin never stirred; he was fully asleep with his head on Pim's shoulder. _He'll wake up when he smells food!_

Everything was prepared and waiting when she entered the kitchen. The only things missing, if you want to call them that, were Perva and Merry. Pim was settling Pippin in his special chair. As she walked away, she didn't see Pippin lay his head down on his plate. Thankfully, it was empty!

Eglantine set the flapjacks on the table, and saw Pippin. "Come here, Pim." Pim limped toward her mother. "Have you noticed anything about your brother?"

"They were all still asleep, Mother!", Pim gave full account to her mother her sibling's slothfulness. "I thought they'd be more grateful for being allowed to sleep into the morning!"

"I'll be the judge of that", Eglantine said, and took Pippin into her arms. 

Pippin stirred a little, put his finger in his mouth and went right back to 

sleep. Eglantine put her hand to his face and forehead. "He's warm, Pim. I'd better put him back to bed, and then check on Perva and Merry."

Pippin was now awake, though subdued. He still sucked one finger and pointed with the other hand to the fresh bread. Eglantine was surprised by her son's obvious gesture. 

"Are you hungry, Pip?" Pippin nodded.

Soon everyone was sitting at the table and ready to eat. Perva started to wake up more at the table. She ate some toasted bread with butter and sipped her tea, and towards the end of breakfast she started to feel a little better.

Merry, though he tried to eat, he grew more and more weary as breakfast wore on. He spoke little, and ate only a small piece of bread with a tiny bit of jam; he barely drank his milk. He sat at the table with his head propped up with his arm. 

"May I please be excused from breakfast?"

"Are you not feeling well?", asked Paladin.

"Maybe I'm still tired", Merry answered.

****

"Very well, Merry." Paladin worried after his nephew; was Merry sick again? Paladin watched his own son--if Merry was ill, perhaps Pippin was also. 

Pippin ate some plain bread, and drank a little milk, but started to whine and become restless half way through the meal. Eglantine tried to keep his finger out of his mouth, with no success; she had to leave the table with Pippin when he refused to quiet down at breakfast. Pippin rarely became ill, but a sure sign was that he wouldn't eat or calm down. 

Eglantine paced back and forth in Pippin's room; she rocked her son to sleep in her arms. He was quiet for now. She lay him in his little bed and tucked him in, placing his little blue pillow next to him.

When she quietly shut Pippin's door, she crept over to Merry's room. She knocked lightly, with no reply. "Merry?" She waited. "Merry!", she whispered as she opened his door. Merry lay in his bed sound asleep. _Oh, dear, she thought to herself. Not long out of the sick bed, and as soon as he's visited us, he's back in it!_


	11. Chapter Eleven Pains Of The Heart

****

CHAPTER Eleven - Pains Of The Heart

Esmeralda took the cool washcloth and dabbed at Merry's cheeks, his temples, and then laid it across his brow. He was starting to wake; she breathed a sigh of relief. He had slept all throughout the day and into the night. She tried to coax him to eat or drink something when he woke, but it was little. She worried for Merry since it was only a few weeks ago he was abed with illness before.

Merry took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He saw his mother standing nearby. "Hullo, Mum."

"Merry!" Esmeralda called to him softly, and stroked the curls away from his brow. "Merry, sweetie." Esmeralda brightened at the prospect of her son feeling a little better; she told him of how his father and her had been summoned the other day when he was first attacked by the wolves. "Your father would have come, but for your uncle Merimac. He became ill just the other day." She studied her son for a reaction; there was none. "Your dad thought to stay behind and look after him." 

Still no response; Merry turned his head away from his mother. He closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay; he wanted to shield her from his disappointment. His mum had more on her own heart than the additional pain of knowing how hurt he truly was.

****

Saradoc was not a _physically _abusive father, but for reasons unknown to Merry, Saradoc kept a distance from his son--never really considering the consequence of his actions. As a result, Merry felt utterly cut off; as if he was never wanted. 

He first noticed the indifference of his father during his holiday visit with his cousins a couple years ago. Merry witnessed Paladin taking turns in bringing each of his children to the fields with him sometimes; not necessarily to put them to hard labor all day, but just to enjoy spending the day with them. Paladin spent many hours out in the fields, and didn't let his work stand in the way of building a bond with each of his children. He even took Merry a few times, and because of this, a special connection grew between them. In truth, Merry felt more like a son than a nephew to his Uncle. _Why doesn't my father want to do things with me--or even come to my aid?, _Merry thought. _And now he stays home to sit with his brother? I'm his son--does that not account for something? _Merry loved his father, and tried so hard to please him in spite of the coldness, and the apparent detachment hurt him deeper than Saradoc would ever know.

Esmeralda watched her son's heartache grow deeper. Only a few years ago she would take him in her arms and tell him how much she and his father loved him and were so happy that he was born. Merry wasn't so little anymore, and not so easily appeased--yet he was still a boy that needed his father. It was time she spoke with Saradoc. "Sleep, Merry", said Esmeralda, smoothing his curls once more, "You'll feel better later." Merry was fast asleep in his mother's loving care.


	12. Chapter Twelve Together Forever

****

CHAPTER Twelve - Together Forever

Merry woke with a start. It was dark in the room, but he felt a cool chill under the blanket. Then he felt the source; a chilly snuggle against his back from something little. He turned over; it was just who he had guessed it would be. 

"Pippin!", whispered Merry, "what's the matter?" His cousin snuggled closer, and Merry could feel Pippin was chilly. "Are you cold?" A nod from under the blanket. "Well, turn over, Pip, and then we can snuggle together a bit, okay?" Pippin rolled over onto his side and snuggled his back up to Merry's tummy. "I code", he sniffed.

Merry could see the silhouette of his mother sitting in the chair by the 

fireplace. She wore a blanket that went up to her shoulders. She obviously had fallen asleep; letting the fire burn away to small embers. Having to build a fire in the summer was rare, but because of the dampness from the rain and his illness, Merry asked for a warm fire. He pulled the blanket and quilt up over his ears to ward off the chill, and made sure he wouldn't suffocate Pippin in the process. 

Merry could feel he was lying on a lump of something underneath him. He fumbled around to make sure all of Pippins limbs were accounted for. Pippin giggled, thinking Merry was trying to tickle him. Merry felt a tiny hand reach up and lightly scratch his neck. Pippin was trying to tickle Merry back. "Shhh, Pippin! I wasn't trying to tickle you!", whispered Merry, finding the lump and tugging it out from under him. It was Pippin's favorite toy--a little blue silk pillow with a smiling face embroidered on it. 

His mother helped him make the pillow for Pippin when he was a baby. Of course, his mother did most of the sewing, but she let Merry finish off the last few stitches, so as to feel like he had part in it. Merry now looked at it in the moonlight. He could see it was a bit faded and worn from many washings and baby's playtime. Merry knew Pippin took it to bed with him every night, and evidently brought it with him when he sought warmth with Merry. Merry smiled at the thought of his old pillow comforting his little cousin, the tiny form lying next to him now breathing small little breaths, deep in slumber. Merry placed the pillow against Pippin's tummy; he'd be looking for it when he woke up. Merry once more caressed the silky smoothness of the fabric, before wandering off into a dream.

Esmeralda's eyes opened to sunlight. Oh, what a fair morning it would be if the children weren't sick, she thought. She felt the room was a bit cool and realized the fire was out. Merry! He must be freezing--I'll never forgive myself if I've had a part in furthering his illness! She quickly got up to stoke the fire; she would have to build another small one to chase out the morning chill in the room. She gathered a few small logs at the side of the fireplace and bent down to light them when she froze in place, nearly dropping the wood. There was Merry asleep, buried under his quilt, and then there was a smaller shape lying next to him, but couldn't quite see whom it was. Esmeralda had to walk to the other side of the bed to see the little face of...Pippin. This was a rare moment--the two looked so innocent as they slept there. She would remember and cherish this moment until the day she died. How she wished she could give Merry 

a little brother! Her eyes teared up at the thought of Merry feeling so alone. 

Esmeralda heard a soft knock on the door, and it opened. Dahlia peered around the corner, "will ya be needin' breakfast, Mistress?" She asked softly, and then noticed Esmeralda wiping her eyes. "Are ya alright, Mistress?"

"Esmeralda....please call me Esmeralda.", she replied. Dahlia only smiled. 

"Oh, and yes, please--on both questions", Esmeralda tried to smile, "only--may I have two extra pieces of toasted bread? For the boys when they wake up." Esmeralda nodded in the direction of the two slumbering hobbit children.

"Of course, Mistr--er, Miss Esmeralda", Dahlia replied as she shut the door. 

Esmeralda smiled at her insistence.

Pippin stirred in his sleep, and one of his feet stuck out from under the quilt. Esmeralda slowly approached so as not to waken him. She saw the tiny foot; so little for a four-year-old, she thought. She looked at his small innocent face; he looked so much like Merry did when Merry was his age. It didn't seem that long ago! She carefully took his foot and tucked it back under the quilt. So little, and so warm, she thought. The hair on his foot still had the texture of baby hair. She noticed something at her feet. She picked it up and studied it in her hand. The little blue pillow! She never imagined she ever see it again! _Oh, the love that was given into each stitch of this pillow! _ She made it before Merry was even born; she made it for another child--a child that now only lived in her heart. Afterwards, she decided to give it to Merry. The little blue pillow turned out to be his favorite toy. He took it everywhere--to the market, in the bath, and every night to bed.

When Pippin was born, Merry wanted to give his new boy cousin a gift; something very special. She almost cried when he handed her the blue pillow for repair. Over the years of child's play and slumbering nights, the pillow was torn, and some of the embroidery had been ripped out, but Merry was adamant. And now, looking at the two boys that lay quietly sleeping, she now understood. Merry must have guessed at that point that he would probably not get a baby brother or sister. The little blue pillow was his way of "claiming" Pippin--claiming him as his own little brother. She smiled at the cleverness of her son. Over the past 

few years, she watched as Merry attached himself to his newfound "brother". _Fine_, she decided, _so be it_. She would welcome Pippin as her "adopted" son. From today onward, she would watch over these two boys as a mother hen until the day she was taken from Middle Earth.

****

Note: Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this story and send a review! I have sent thank you notes, but for some reason, the server returns them "undeliverable". But I thank loveofthering, hippy hobbit, meggie, and pansy chubb for your kind reviews! I look forward to more...Thanks, Pippinfan.


	13. Chapter Thirteen Papa

****

CHAPTER Thirteen - Papa

It was late afternoon, when Merry felt well enough to play a little game with Pippin in bed. He tried to explain to Pippin the concept of the little round black shapes jumping over the little round red shapes to the other end of the board. Merry thought for sure Pippin would need a lot of practice sessions, but Pippin surprised him; he not only understood the strategy of the game, he actually surprise Merry on a few moves. Merry was proud of his little cousin's accomplishment.

Merry heard the knock on his door. "C'min!", yelled Pippin. 

"But this is my room!", Merry told Pippin.

"You move." Pippin ignored Merry's remark. He scrunched up his nose in 

concentration.

Paladin knocked and peeked into the room. "Hullo, Merry!"

"Hullo, Uncle!", Merry smiled at Paladin from the bed.

"Oh, Merry!", Paladin eyed the checkerboard. "Pippin will never leave you alone now!"

At Merry's baffled expression, Paladin continued, "Pippin loves chess and 

checkers, though he's not good enough at either, yet!"

"He told me he never played checkers before!", Merry now looked at Pippin. Paladin swept Pippin into his arms and felt his forehead. "Pip, you and I have talked about truth and lies; tell Merry the truth."

Pippin tried to hide from Merry's gaze; he hid his face into his father's 

shoulders. "Peregrin!", Paladin chided. "And apologize to Merry for not speaking the truth already."

"I play wit' papa", Pippin finally confessed. He put his finger in his mouth and said, "I sorry", and then buried his face into his father's shoulders again.

"We've only played a couple times, Merry", Paladin promptly pulled Pippin's finger out of his mouth, "but I fully intend to expose him to more of the games when his studies begin, and I teach him his letters, huh Pip?" Paladin patted his son's bottom.

"He's played..._chess_?", Merry was astounded.

"A little", said Paladin, "though he still plays soldiers with the game pieces mostly! But I can see more behind his eyes than playing soldiers with pawns, and so I try to teach him in my spare time--which isn't 

much these days!" He put his son back on Merry's bed. "Pippin", Paladin urged his young son, "learn from Merry! He has much to teach you!"

"Yes, papa", and Pippin plopped onto the bed, laughing at the joy of the freefall.

Paladin felt Merry's forehead before leaving the room. "You still have a little ways to go, son." He looked at his own son, and shook his head. "Just look at him! His fever broke not too long ago, and he bounces about like a rabbit!"

Paladin noticed Merry's frown. "What's wrong, Merry?" Paladin was genuinely concerned for him; he put his hand on Merry's shoulder.

"Nothing....", Merry looked sideways at his uncle, "...papa." He often wondered what it was like to call someone papa...or dad, and they respond with kind words in return.

Merry's endearment staggered Paladin. He honestly didn't know what to say. _Was Merry discarding his own father? What would his sister say if she were to hear that Merry called him Papa? _Perhaps what others thought, including his sister and Saradoc, didn't matter. Perhaps somebody ought to put Merry first for once. _But I'm not his father_..., Paladin tried to reason within himself.

"Merry..." Paladin started.

__

If I let him call me papa, do I have the extra time needed for another child? My time is valuable out in the fields... All these thoughts swirled through Paladin's head. 

"...maybe...", he spoke again. Paladin looked into his nephew's eyes. Paladin could already see the disappointment--Merry was fully expecting his uncle to reject his affection.

Finally, he thought, _What am I saying? Can I tell this boy that it's too bad I don't have time for him? What kind of life will he be resigned to if I don't step in and be the papa he needs?_ Right then, Paladin knew where his heart was in all of this.

Perhaps words weren't needed. He sat down on the bed next to Merry, drew him close, and hugged him. "Everything will be alright...son."


	14. Chapter Fourteen Paladin's Heart

****

CHAPTER Fourteen - Paladin's Heart

Paladin stormed into the kitchen, "Where is Saradoc?!", he demanded.

"Paladin!" Eglantine didn't understand why her husband burst into the kitchen with such annoyance--and toward his own sister!

Esmeralda puzzled at Paladin's insistence. "He's at Brandy Hall looking after his brother Merimac. He fell ill the day before I left to come here."

"Hogwash!!", Paladin shouted. "Saradoc has a son--his own flesh and blood, here needing him--why would he stay back at Brandy Hall?!"

"I--I don't know, Paladin!", Esmeralda tried to guess her brother's source of 

anger.

"What is going on?", Eglantine grew worried. "Is Merry alright?"

"No!!", Paladin looked at his wife, "no, Tina! Merry is not alright!" 

There was silence in the kitchen. Paladin paced back and forth. "Esmeralda, Merry...", he paused and scratched his head, "...Merry just called me 'papa'!" Paladin watched his sister to see the effect of his statement; she looked up at her brother.

"Does that not bother you?" He asked.

"That Merry called you...papa?"

"Yes!", Paladin replied. "And I would gladly take Merry in as my own son, but for that ass of a man who calls himself Merry's father!!"

"Paladin", Esmeralda said, "you don't understand..."

Paladin cut his sister off, "You're right--I don't understand!!"

Paladin took family business extremely serious; he was as 

close to his own children, especially his son, Pippin, as he was with his own 

father. What was wrong with Saradoc? Saradoc was an adult hobbit; Merry was a child. Whatever hurt or anger Saradoc carried over from before, he needed to get rid of NOW. "Esmeralda, you're my sister and I love you dearly, but eventually, I feel I will be forced to take on Saradoc's responsibilities! Merry desperately needs and wants a father who is not locked behind closed doors all the time!" Paladin continued, "Being Master of the Hall can't be that time consuming, and you know what I am saying." Paladin sat in a chair beside his sister, and sighed. 

"Essie," he used his sister's nickname from childhood, "Merry is your son; I can be his "Papa"--_and I would like to be his papa_, but you must agree to this."

Esmeralda looked incredulous at her brother. "If you're saying you want Merry to live at Whitwell," Esmeralda shook her head, "Saradoc will never agree to it--_I _will never agree to it!"

"I am not asking if Saradoc agreed to this! He should be here to argue the point! But I do want _you _to agree to it, Essie. Saradoc refuses to come out of his room, and yet who is it hurting? You--or Merry? I know Merry can't live here, but I have a plan that might work."

Merry needs a father...this is about him, she said to herself. She sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

Paladin told her the plan he had in his head. The plan was for Merry to learn how to farm the land and manage it. He would tutor Merry many times throughout the year. "Saradoc is constantly behind closed doors, is he not? Unless he comes out of his self-imposed closet, he will never know." _Piece o' cake_, he thought.

"And when he does?", asked Esmeralda.

"I'll deal with him, Essie. Right now, Merry is more important than anything 

Saradoc might have to say!"

Esmeralda nodded. "So, you agree?" Paladin wanted to be sure on this. His sister nodded again. "Good, Essie", and he knelt down to look her in her blue eyes, "Understand, I will insist he call me Uncle, but to me, he will be as my own son. Alright?" 

"Merry will be back for the harvest." Esmeralda announced.

Paladin looked at his sister. "Sweet, Essie," Paladin hugged her, "I know this is hard for you, but this is for Merry, remember? We'll start as soon as he is well!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen Working On The Chain Ga...

****

CHAPTER Fifteen - Working On The Chain Gang

Merry woke him out of a deep slumber to hear knocking on his door. "Merry!", he heard someone say. _Surely, this must be an error; it's still dark outside!, _he thought. He turned over, then heard knocking again.

"Merry!! Time to get up!" came the harsh whisper from the other side of the door. Merry's eyes shot wide open. _Get up?!_

"Get up? Why?", he managed without too much sleep in his voice.

"Chores!", came the reply.

Chores?! Merry came more to his senses.

"This early?", he hoped the voice on the other side would realized the early hour, admit their mistake, and leave.

"We're late as it is, Merry! Quit jesting, and come on!", said the voice.

__

Jesting?! My brain doesn't function this early!, he thought. He got out of bed, since it didn't seem the voice would leave him alone. He limped over to the door and opened it. The hallway was dim with only a single candle in the bearer's hand; it was Pim.

"It's our turn to gather the eggs and feed the animals, Merry! Put your trousers on and lets go!!"

"What's going on, Pim?", asked Merry; either Pim was very bossy this morning, or..._she wasn't making a mistake!_

"Are you mad? Didn't Pearl tell you?" Merry shook his head. "Papa said it would be good for you to learn to farm, and decided to start you off with feeding and caring for the barn animals, first."

"That's nice, Pim, but I don't remember being a part of this conversation!", Merry said while pulling on his trousers.

"That's nice, Merry, but let's get a move on!", Pim replied as she grabbed 

Merry's arm and led him stumbling down the hallway and out the door.

****

Merry pinched his nose at the stench. "You want me to reach _under _the hen and grab the egg, is that it?" Asked Merry, feigning ignorance.

Pim shook her head at her cousin; she walked over to Merry, shoved his fumbling hand away and snatched the egg. She held it up to his face, and narrowed her eyes at him in her annoyance. "Got it?!"

"Got it." Merry rolled his eyes--after she turned around, though. 

He walked down the other row of hens, and did as Pim did, snatching up the egg supply for the day. Seeing that there were no more eggs to be had, they walked out to the barn to place all of the eggs in a single basket. 

"Now what?", Merry ventured, "Do we plow the fields next?"

Pim was in no mood to laugh. She walked just inside the barn, and then over to Merry and handed him a shovel.

"What do I do with this?"

"Shovel the dung!"

Merry though for sure he saw Pim smile as she walked away from the stalls.

Merry was finished shoveling dung, and found Pim in the barn. He wiped the sweat from his face, and winced at the smell of himself. Merry stood in the doorway watching his cousin milking the cows with the greatest of ease.

"Can I do that?"

Pim startled at hearing a voice nearby. "What, _do this_?"

"Yes." Merry nodded.

"Come here."

Merry walked over to Pim and sat on the stool she offered. She went on to explain to Merry how to milk a cow, and she watched as Merry did as he was instructed. She nodded at Merry in satisfaction.

The sun had risen by the time they stepped outside of the barn with eggs and milk in tow. As they brought everything inside the house, Merry learned some of the milk would be made into butter, and the rest would sit to let the cream settle on top for scooping. All of this began to fascinate Merry. Before this morning, all he knew was that food was on the board, and he dug in. 

"What took you so long?" Pim met with Pearl's eye at the kitchen door.

Pim looked at her now broken-in cousin--she thought he did well for his first day. "We, um, ran a bit behind, is all."

"If you need reminding of what time to get up, I can schedule you for tomorrow as well!"

"That won't be necessary, Pearl--it was my fault.", said Merry. "Were you not supposed to tell me something yesterday?" He winked at his cousin.

Pearl cocked an eye to Merry. "Very well, Merry! You get away with it this 

time!", she smiled.

Merry sat exhausted in a chair. "Merry, come on!", cried Pim, "we're not done, yet!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Pim laughed, tugging at Merry's arm. "We have yet to _feed _the animals!"

"You mean they get to eat before I do?!" He noticed his foot started to throb a bit, but wanted to finish his chores.

Even Pippin was up by now. "I come, too!"

"You have to watch Pippin throw the chicken feed!" Pim chuckled in Merry's ear on their way out. Merry nodded and smiled.

As the three came near to the coop, Pippin held a large pail and gathered fistfuls of the feed and threw it--all of two feet or so. The chickens all came out at once and congregated in a crowd against the little boy. All the chickens were flying everywhere in front and back of Pippin. Merry thought for sure Pippin was trapped and would be terrified. 

He almost ran to rescue Pippin when he heard him scream, but was surprised to hear Pippin's scream was actually laughter! Pippin was laughing so hard he fell down. Not one chicken pecked at him; they all flew for the pail. Relieved, Merry grabbed Pippin and took him away from what he considered to be danger. 

"Pim! He could've been hurt!"

Pim only smiled; "I was here the entire time! Pip was fine, Merry; he must learn to feed and care for the animals as well. He's too young to do it by himself, but we must not discourage him, either."

All this was new to Merry. Farming and feeding--he didn't understand what brought him to this, and only after one morning of it, he was beginning to learn it and enjoy it. 

Merry loved Pim--and really enjoyed bantering with her, he couldn't remember ever spending this much time with her. "Will we do this again?"

Pim stopped and turned to her cousin. "This?"

"Yes, this, and the chores we were doing earlier."

Pim squinted in the bright sun, and said, "Perhaps a few more times, but then, you'll be expected to do it on your own." 

They sat in the dirt and watched the chickens gobble up the feed. 

"And when you have all this in your head", she continued, "father will take you out to the fields."

Merry looked incredulous. "_The fields_?"

"Sure! All family learns to farm like this."

"_Family? _What do you mean?", now he was puzzled.

Pim looked at Merry, "Father hires farm hands to help tend the fields, or 

to help with the harvest, and he even hired Mister Woodcot to help with disbursing wages to the other helpers. They're all fine helpers, Merry, but if you notice they're not _family_--well, not like you and me. Papa is preparing you to run the farm when he's not able to, and until Pippin is old enough for the responsibility. This only happens with family, Mer!"

Merry didn't know what to make of this revelation. "Run the farm? _Family_?" 

Pim leaned over and kissed Merry on the cheek; "_Family_."


	16. Chapter Sixteen I'll Be Back

****

CHAPTER Sixteen -** I'll Be Back...**

A few days later, Merry, accompanied by his mother, were bidding farewell to Eglantine and Paladin. Paladin helped his sister up into the wagon next to the driver. 

"Remember our agreement." Paladin said as he kissed her good-bye. He wanted to make sure Esmeralda knew he was serious about Merry.

Esmeralda thought about it all. This was as good as any arrangement she might have made if she was the one to have done it. Merry will be in good hands. She nodded to Paladin, then she hinted at a smile.

Merry said his good-byes to all his cousins, but Pippin was having a hard time with Merry going away. He thought for sure Merry was going to stay this time... 

"You come back?", Pippin looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes, Pip, I'll be back--not too long from now, actually." He'd miss Pippin the most, for reasons unknown. 

Pippin held something behind his back, then handed it to Merry. It was his little blue pillow. "Dis be for when you sad, Merry." 

Merry knew Pippin was hard pressed to give up his favorite toy; Merry stooped to envelop his little cousin in a warm embrace. "Thank you, Pip, but this is yours--", Merry gently placed it back into Pippin's hand. "and I need for you to keep it--at least, _keep it for me_, please, until I come back, okay?" He kissed Pippin's cheek.

He stood and turned to his aunt. "Thank you, auntie, for taking care of me, and for all the cakes and cookies and tarts", he hugged her. "I love you."

Eglantine held her nephew and kissed his curly head. "I'll be glad when you're back, lad! I love you, too, Merry", and she whispered in his ear, "you're always welcome here!"

Last, he looked up at his uncle. He looked up into Paladin's face--_what do you say to someone who surpasses your own father, yet is not your father? _Unsure of what to say, Merry looked down at his feet. _What could I possibly say that would measure up to the love he has shown me?_

Paladin took hold of Merry's chin and looked into the eyes of his newfound "son". "Merry...", Paladin kissed him on the head as well, and squeezed him in a hug. "Hurry back...son!" This last part he whispered--careful not to let Essie to hear what he said to _her _son.

"I will!" Merry said aloud, then whispered to Paladin, "papa!"

Paladin lifted Merry into the wagon. As the wagon rode down the lane and turned onto the main road, Merry waved, and watched his aunt, uncle, and cousins until they were tiny specks and lost from sight.

~~~ THE END ~~~


End file.
